What if
by pppeppermint
Summary: Kau menunggunya, tapi entah kenapa bahkan dark chocolate yang dijanjikannya pun tak datang. Special for Event Valentine Hanasu of Chocolate di Shrine. Warning : Shou-ai. don't like don't read. Easy


**Tittle:**

What if...

**Pairing:**

NaruSasu

**Warning : **

OOC, Shou-ai (I already warned you)

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**_Present by_**

_Pppeppermint TM  
_

Dipersembahkan untuk event Hanasu of Chocolate di Shrine. Soal Promt apa yang diambil... baca aja dulu ^^

* * *

.

Tiga hari sebelum hari kasih sayang itu dia menelponmu. Sebenarnya hanya untuk mengabarkan bahwa besok dia akan berangkat dengan kapal laut yang akan membawanya kembali ke Jepang. Hal yang sepele namun berarti karena kabar itu punya arti lain. Karena itu berarti bahwa kau tak akan bisa mendengarkan suaranya dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Perjalanan itu akan memakan waktu seminggu. Dan dia bilang tak akan sempat untuk merayakan hari kasih sayang itu denganmu. Kau bilang kau tak peduli, kau bahkan bilang kenapa kalian harus merayakannya bersama? Toh, kalian hanya rival yang menjadi sahabat. Meski sebenarnya kau ingin berkata sebaliknya. Dan di seberang sana, suaranya serak dan sedikit sendu beberapa saat, namun kembali ceria dengan gaya khasnya. Kau tahu kau melukainya. Kau tahu dia mencintaimu. Tapi kau terlalu takut untuk menghadapi semuanya. Takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa hubungan semacam itu tidak akan diterima oleh masyarakat.

Maka kau biarkan. Kau biarkan hatimu menjerit kesakitan saat melihatnya bersama rekan kerja perempuannya tanpa memasang stempel bahwa dia milikmu, dan tak ada yang boleh mengambilnya darimu. Tidak. Karena dia memang bukan milikmu. Hingga saat ini, dia hanya sahabatmu, mantan rivalmu, dan itu semua karena kau pengecut. Dan kau mengakui itu semua.

Namun dia dengan segala kekeraskepalaannya tetap bersamamu. Selayaknya sahabat yang mencintai sahabatnya, dia memberikan segala yang bisa diberikan. Dia menelpon untuk mengabarkan keadaannya saat berada di luar kota, atau pun bertugas di luar negeri.

Kau sebenarnya tak suka pekerjaannya. Bertugas sebagai wartawan dan meliput banyak berita di luar negeri membuat waktu untuk bersamanya berkurang. Tapi kau tak bisa protes, karena kau hanya 'sahabat'nya. Kau bukan kekasihnya, yang bisa menuntut waktu lebih lama bersamanya.

Hari itu.

Tiga hari sebelum hari kasih sayang, dia menelponmu.

Mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengirimkan _dark chocolate_ untukmu. Hal yang rutin dia lakukan tiap tahun. Dia tahu kalau kau tak suka makanan manis, makanya, dia selalu memilihkanmu coklat itu. Meski kau selalu bilang tak usah, tapi baginya, hal ini adalah hal wajib dalam daftar urusannya. Makanya, kali ini pun, kau tak bisa menolaknya. Jadi kau biarkan saja semua yang dilakukannya untukmu.

Lagipula, perasaanmu selalu menghangat kala menerima coklat darinya, kan?

.

.

Hari ini.

Hari kasih sayang.

Kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan lebih banyak berada di rumah.

Makanya, pagi ini, kau ingin menyelesaikan semuanya lebih cepat. Kau bangun pagi dan menyiapkan segalanya, semalam pun kau sudah menyelesaikan semua berkas yang harus kau kerjakan. Meski kantor itu milik keluargamu, kau tidak ingin terlihat hanya memanfaatkan status keluarga. Kau ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang, bahwa kau pantas untuk jabatan itu. Naruto pun begitu, dia selalu mendukung semua yang kau lakukan.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan membereskan semuanya, kau berangkat ke kantor. Menyerahkan semua laporan yang sudah kau selesaikan pada kakakmu, Itachi. Sekaligus meminta izin pulang lebih awal. Kau ingin berada di rumah lebih banyak. Kau ingin menanti coklat kiriman darinya. Orang yang kau sayangi itu.

Maka, setelah semua urusan di kantor selesai, kau bergegas pulang ke rumahmu. Sebelumnya, kau memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa cemilan, dan... ramen. Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini kau ingin memakan makanan kesukaan pemuda yang kau cintai itu.

.

.

Hari itu, kau sempat tertidur.

Tak biasanya kau tertidur seperti itu di siang hari. Kau biasanya lebih suka mengerjakan sesuatu daripada tidur. Lebih bermanfaat menurutmu. Tapi untuk Naruto, tidur siang itu menyehatkan. Yah, berapa kali dia sering mengatakan hal itu padamu. Tapi kau hanya akan mengatakan kata terserah padamu saja padanya.

Dan...

Kau terbangun dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahmu. Wajah pucatmu semakin pucat. Sepertinya tidur siang memang tak akan pernah menyehatkan untukmu. Khususnya, jantungmu.

Kau bermimpi.

Iya, bermimpi.

Kau melihatnya, di tengah lautan dengan perahu kecil yang tampaknya berlubang. Ia tersenyum kepadamu. Senyuman yang biasa dia berikan padamu. Dan dia hanya melambai, mulutnya mengucapkan kata yang selalu dia katakan padamu.

"_I love you... Sasuke."_

_PLASH!_

Kau memercikkan air ke wajahmu. Berharap kau bisa merasa lebih baik setelah ini. Kau tidak suka perasaan ini. Mimpi itu juga terlalu menakutkan, terlalu menyedihkan untukmu. Sebaiknya tak kau ingat lagi. Kau yakin Naruto pasti pulang, seminggu lagi. Iya, hanya perlu menunggu seminggu lagi.

Pukul 14.50

Kau tengah memakan ramen yang kau beli di supermarket tadi pagi sembari mengutak-atik chanel televisi. Hingga akhirnya kau melihat itu...

"_Dilaporkan bahwa kapal laut xxx mengalami kecelakaan. Kapal tersebut meledak dan terbakar di tengah lautan. 10 orang masih dinyatakan hilang, sedangkan sisanya, tak bisa diselamatkan."_

_Remote _televisi itu jatuh dari tanganmu.

Kau tak percaya apa yang baru saja kau lihat. Itu jelas berita yang mengabarkan tentang kapal laut yang membawa Naruto kembali padamu. Ia pernah mengatakan itu. Dan kapal itu satu-satunya yang berlayar dari kota tempatnya bekerja kemarin menuju Tokyo. Kau berharap ini semua mimpi. Kau berharap semua ini tak akan menjadi kenyataan. Tak mungkin... iya, kan?

Tapi kalau berita itu benar...

Naruto tak akan kembali lagi padamu... benarkah?

.

.

Jam-jam berikutnya tidak kau perdulikan. Kau bahkan tak tahu berapa lama waktu telah berlalu setelah berita yang membuatmu bahkan tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Berkali-kali dering telepon berbunyi, namun kau bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan kakimu untuk sekedar mengangkat telepon itu.

Kau lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut dan memeluk erat bantal gulingmu. Kau merasa rapuh, sangat rapuh. Bahkan sepertinya kau bisa saja hancur seketika. Bukan, kau sudah hancur. Sedetik setelah si pembawa berita mengabarkan berita menyedihkan itu. Iya, kau hancur saat itu juga.

Dan entah sudah berapa lama kau di tempat tidurmu. Kau bahkan tak menyadari bahwa hari ini _dark chocolate _yang seharusnya tiba itu sama sekali tak datang. Kau terlalu sibuk membanjiri bantalmu dengan airmatamu.

Kata orang, penyesalan itu selalu datang belakangan. Dan kau percaya itu. Rasanya, kau ingin mengulang semuanya dan membiarkan dirimu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya. Bahwa kau ingin bersamanya. Kau berharap seandainya kau bisa lebih berani dari ini. Seandainya kau bisa sepertinya yang tak ragu-ragu mengatakan hal itu padamu. Mengatakan bahwa betapa ia mencintaimu. Seandainya...

Iya, dan kau merutuki dirimu yang terlalu pengecut. Begitu memalukan. Memuakkan.

Kau sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya. Dan selalu berakhir dia yang berusaha membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kau selalu kalah. Meski kelihatannya kau memiliki segalanya, kau tahu dia pemenang dalam kehidupan yang kalian jalani ini bersama.

Iri?

Mungkin.

.

.

Teringat pertama kali kalian bertemu. Saat kau tak pernah menyukai senyum yang terlihat seperti tak punya masalah apapun itu. Kau tak suka saat dia berusaha mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak sesuai dengan pemikiranmu.

Dan... kau tak suka saat dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya paling ingin kau dengarkan. Entah kenapa, dia selalu tahu apa yang selalu kau impikan. Apa yang kau ingin dengarkan. Apa yang kau cita-citakan. Dan dia selalu punya cara untuk membuatmu merasa istimewa, merasa mendapatkan kekuatan baru dalam menghadapi segala hal di dunia ini.

Kau benci dia awal mulanya.

Bahkan saat ini kau membencinya karena dia meninggalkanmu.

Tanpa salam perpisahan.

Bukan.

Bukan berarti kau menginginkan ini semua.

Tidak.

Kau berharap dia masih dalam perjalanannya. Dan kemudian dia akan tiba seminggu lagi, dia akan datang dengan senyuman dan cengiran khasnya itu. Kau berharap itu. Bukan kabar yang menyedihkan ini. Tidak. Kau tidak pernah meminta ini. Tidak di hari istimewa ini. Tidak disaat kau ingin jujur mengatakan perasaanmu seperti ini. Tidak.

.

.

Kau tertidur. Lagi.

Dan harapanmu untuk bertemu dengannya lagi terkabul. Dia datang. Dengan senyuman yang biasanya lalu mengatakan hal yang paling kau ingin dengarkan, seperti biasa. Dia memang selalu tahu apa yang kau inginkan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

Kau menggeleng, bagaimana mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kau tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, aku janji."

Jika kematian bisa membuatmu kembali bertemu dengannya, dengan senang hati kau akan menyerahkan jiwamu pada dewa kematian.

Menyakitkan.

Menakutkan.

Tidak ada yang lebih kau takuti daripada kehilangan orang yang paling kau cintai itu.

Maka mungkin... begitu kau membuka matamu, kau akan berjalan mendekati benda tajam di dapur itu, lalu menggoreskan garis lurus di nadimu.

Iya, begitulah seharusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

.

.

Kau membuka mata.

Gelap.

Badanmu terasa letih. Kau letih. Iya, kau letih karena menangis seharian dan tertidur dalam tangismu. Seperti wanita? Ceh, kau tak peduli. Persetan dengan itu semua.

Kau hanya menginginkannya kembali.

Jika harus menguras airmatamu, kau rela. Sungguh.

Kau bangun dari tempat tidurmu. Lalu menyalakan lampu kamarmu. Kau mengerjapkan matamu, mencoba membiasakan matamu dengan cahaya yang masuk. Kau melirik ke arah jam dinding di dalam kamarmu itu.

Pukul 23.15

Sebentar lagi hari _Valentine_ selesai. Dan coklat dari Naruto ternyata tak datang. Ceh, bagus. Lengkap sudah penderitaanmu di hari ini. Menyedihkan. Ini _Valentine_ yang paling buruk dalam hidupmu. Makanya, seperti yang sudah kau rencanakan, kau mulai melangkahkan kakimu... menuju dapur.

.

.

Gelap.

Semuanya gelap.

Kau bahkan tak ingat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kau tak tahu. Bukan, bukan tak ingin tahu. Kau justru ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa...

Berada di tempat tidurmu kembali?

"Ow!" keluhmu sembari memegangi kepalamu. Rasa sakit itu berasal dari kepalamu. Setengah sadar, kau memperhatikan tanganmu...

"M-masih hidup?" rutukmu.

Otakmu kau biarkan berputar kembali, memutarkan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dan matamu terbelalak kaget saat kau ingat kenapa kau pingsan. Iya, karena kau melihat sosok itu. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan senyum –cengiran- yang kau kenal berdiri di ruang tengah –dekat dapur- saat kau mendekati dapur itu.

Mimpi?

Mimpikah?

Kau bangkit dari tidurmu. Berjalan cepat –tepatnya berlari- ke arah dapur. Dan kembali... mendapati sosok itu di dapur. Kemudian saat menyadari keberadaanmu, sosok bersurai pirang itu lalu menengok dan tersenyum lebar padamu.

"Yo! Sasuke!" ucapnya memanggil namamu.

Suara itu. Suara yang kau rindukan. Suara yang kau dengar dua hari yang lalu. Suara yang kau kira tak akan kau dengar lagi.

"Hei? Sasuke? Kau tak apa-apa?" ucapnya lagi, sembari menyentuh dahimu.

"Hmm? Kau tak demam, lalu?"

Cukup sudah. Kau mengulurkan tanganmu, memeluknya. Erat. Berharap ini bukan mimpi. Iya, ini bukan mimpi. Kau yakin itu. Ini sama sekali bukan mimpi.

"N-Naruto..."

Ia menatapmu heran. Kedua alisnya bertaut, tanda dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padamu. "Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, lagi.

Tapi kau belum mampu menjawab. Kau lebih memilih untuk memeluknya erat. Kali ini, kau pastikan tak akan terlepas lagi. Dan kali ini, kau pastikan kau mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Aku menyukaimu... Naruto," ucapmu di sela-sela isakan tertahanmu. Iya. Kau menangis, lagi. "Jangan pergi lagi... kumohon," kali ini kau mengiba. Bisa dipastikan kerutan di kening pemuda bersurai pirang itu semakin terlihat. Jelas saja, kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya...

.

.

"Jadi... aku tak jadi naik kapal laut, lalu err... kupikir memberikan coklat _Valentine_ itu lebih baik langsung, dan err... yah, begitulah," Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Merasa risih karena kau memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

"Memang kau pikir apa, Usuratonkachi?"

"K-Kauuuuu!" dan seperti biasa, kalian kembali bertengkar. Hal yang tak akan kau dapatkan jika dia benar-benar memutuskan untuk naik kapal laut naas itu.

Kau tersenyum.

Menyunggingkan senyum lega dan bahagia sepanjang hidupmu. Dan Naruto hanya bisa terpana.

"... Kau yakin tak apa-apa?"

"..."

Dan empat buah sudut siku-siku terbentuk di kepalamu.

"Kau pikir aku gila, Dobe?"

"Heh! Teme! Percuma aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Cih! Siapa juga yang minta dikhawatirkan!"

"Kau memang menyebalkan! Tahu begini aku tak usah pulang cepat saja!"

... Kau sukses terdiam. Menunduk dan terlihat sedih. Naruto menyadarinya, ia selalu tahu bukan? Wajahnya memperlihatkan rasa bersalah. Mengingat bahwa sepertinya hari ini kau berbeda, dan sensitif dengan kata pulang terlambat serta kapal laut itu. Setelah ini, dia pasti akan tahu berita naas kapal itu yang membuatmu menghabiskan _Valentine_mu dalam keterpurukan.

Dia menghela nafas perlahan, mengelus kepalamu. Mencoba menenangkanmu. Dan kau membiarkannya. Membiarkan dia membuatmu merasa nyaman, karena kau memang merasa nyaman jika bersamanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." ucapannya terhenti. Dia melirik jam dinding. Pukul 23.56. "Sekarang masih hari _Valentine_ kan?" lalu ia mengeluarkan kotak dengan warna coklat tua mendominasi.

"Aku menemukan ini. _Brown Chocolate, _rasanya tidak terlalu manis, dan tidak terlalu pahit, kurasa pas di lidahmu, hehe," ucapnya sembari nyengir seperti biasa. "Maaf, kali ini bukan _Dark Chocolate,"_ ucapnya lagi.

Matamu sedikit terbelalak kaget, kau sudah melupakan soal coklat itu. Dan... sebenarnya siapa yang peduli dia membawa apa? Bagimu, yang penting itu dari Naruto, kau pasti akan menerimanya, dengan senang hati. Lagipula, _Brown Chocolate _sepertinya cocok untuk _Valentine_mu kali ini.

"...Terima kasih, Naruto."

Sepertinya, kau harus menarik kembali perkataan soal hari ini adalah _Valentine_ terburuk

* * *

**A/N : **

**Syukurlah, masih bisa publish sehari setelah Valentine... maafkan keterlambatannya T,T**

**Aku langsung nge stuck saat udah berada di tengah-tengah cerita, hiks. Baiklah, yang penting kelar kan? Hehe. **

**Dan Promptnya... iya, brown chocolate. Aku tak tega mempersembahkan Dark Chocolate untuk mereka, hehe. Dan lagi, jebakannya dapat gak? Soalnya, kata Vinacchi (a.k.a Yaki) dia berhasil tertipu, wakakaka.**

**Dan seperti biasa lagiii~~ makasih Vinacchi~~~ untuk judulnya keseringan webe judul, dan semuanyaaa~~ love youuu, kalo diliat ma Vinacchi dulu sebelum publish itu pedenya dobel soale (malah curhat) =_=  
**

**Baiklah, cukup untuk bacot-bacotannya (?) **

**Mind to Review everyone?  
**


End file.
